1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of constructing buildings. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods of using modular building panels with framed insulating blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, a common manner of constructing residential structures involved constructing a wood frame. One of the problems with a wood framed house is that such a house may be relatively expensive to heat in the winter and hard to cool in the summer. As the cost of energy has continued to rise, this has been a continuing concern for the homeowners and, hence, a concern for home builders.
Foam may be used for insulation purposes in residential buildings. Sometimes expanded foam is sprayed inside the walls or under the roofs of residential buildings to provide additional insulation. In recent years, insulating concrete forms (referred to as “ICF”) has been used in residential structures. Many different types of methods have evolved for building ICF residential buildings.
A problem with some foam systems is that much labor is required in the shaping, cutting or modifying the foam blocks for the particular structure. A second problem is that after cutting, shaping or modifying the foam structure, the foam structure loses much of its insulating value. Third, the insulating foam may not have good structural integrity, so concrete must be used to give the strength necessary for the structure.
Some insulating modular panels have been used for building. In some cases, the panels must be held in place by braces or other temporary structural members during the construction process. Supplying and implementing such temporary bracing systems adds labor and cost to the construction process.
Custom passages, notches or other features may be added to a foam panel when it is to be installed, for example, to run electrical cables or plumbing. In many cases, making such features may require cutting into structural members associated with the panel. For example, to make passage for a conduit in an insulating panel, it may be necessary to cut a hole or notch in a metal rail supporting the panel. Such cutting adds time and complexity to the planning and construction of the building.